The Art of Life
by celestialdawn2123
Summary: Jasper is the owner of Serenity Art, an art shop where he also sells his paintings. Edward is a lonely musician and a frequent costumer in Jasper's store. When they first met, Edward told Jasper that his paintings inspired him, ever since that day Jasper has painted his feelings for Edward. But will Edward feel the same? Warning: Slash story. Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. Serenity Art

I got up from bed covering my mouth with my hand as I yawned. I hate Mondays, I've always did. Well actually there was a time where I loved them, Mondays where the only days that Alex and I could spend the day together. Alex was my boyfriend, we dated for 4 years and even shared an apartment. We went to college together, I was on the art department and Alex was on the music department. For a strange reason on monday we had full day of free periods or study halls so we could see each other all day, we would go to the coffee shop on campus and then maybe shopping or just walk through the park. It was on our graduation that Alex decided to break up with me, he said he had met another guy and that he needed the space on his apartment, so two days later he kicked me out, literally. Lucky for me I found a little apartment a week later, so I moved all my stuff from the hotel I was currently living on to my new apartment. It was nice, but a little too small. I guess it was okay for me since I was living alone, and it was better than living in a big apartment were I will feel lonely all the time. Not that I don't feel in here too but, you know what I mean.

I walked to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee as I woke up completely. I took an apple from the fridge and sat down on the kitchen counter and read an old art magazine as I sipped my coffee and bit my apple. Huh, maybe I could order this new acrylic paintings for the store, I'll think about it. When I was done with my apple I threw the remains to the trash and took a quick shower. I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt, simple enough to go to work, I also grabbed my coat and a scarf. As I walked to the door I grabbed my wallet and my keys. One of the disadvantages of my apartment was that there was no parking lot so I had to find a free spot on the street. When I got home last night it was pretty late so I got a good parking spot just a few feet away from the apartment building. For someone with not too much money I do have a car quite descent, it's a red mustang 67 convertible. I'm proud of my baby, still in perfect shape. Without wasting another minute admiring my car I got in and drove off to work.

It was november, so it was pretty cold here in New York, still with the cold air I kept the hood of the car opened, I've always loved the cold breeze. It reminds me a lot of the time Alex and I would take long strolls through central park in winter. He hated winter but it has always been my favorite station and he knew it so he endured the cold with me. I sighed as I parked in front of the local. It's been almost a year since Alex broke up with me and I still sigh when I think about us. I was brought out of my trace by Bell's voice.

"Could you please whine about your past in the store? It's freezing out here." She said as she stood next to my car with her hands in her coat pockets. She was wearing that god awful beige coat she adores. I laughed as I got out of the car.

"Good morning to you too my lovely Bells." I told her sarcastically as I took the keys from my pocket and unlocked to door to the store. The little bell hanging from the door rang as I opened it, welcoming us again to the local.

After graduating and moving to my new apartment I decided that I needed to work, but I've always hated working for people, so I decided, why not have my own store? So that's how Serenity Art was created. It was a small local where I sell all kinds of stuff related to art, you can find brushes, canvases, acrylics, everything, plus there is a small room where I display my art. Every painting that I do I sell it. When the store began to grow and more and more people knew about it I decided to hire someone to help me. Today, that someone is Bella Swan. She is an art graduated too and works full-time with me at Serenity. Bella has become one of my best friends and I feel that I can tell her everything. She is totally aware of my sexual orientation and is totally okay with it, for which I am grateful.

"Good morning." She said after we were inside the local. "You know, you should get here before your employees to open up so they don't freeze their asses off." Bella complained all the way to the back of the store where she placed her coat down and put on her name tag.

"Employees? It's just you and me Bells." I told her with a small chuckle as I placed my own coat on a chair along with my scarf and put on my own name tag. It was still pretty early for any costumer to arrive so I walked to the exhibition room and turned on the lights that illuminated the paintings.

"Whatever, you still could be a little more punctual for that matter. Why don't you just give me a spare key so I can open up the store if I arrive before you?"

"Actually," I said turning to Bella. "That is a good idea. I'll have a spare key made for you and as soon as I have it I'll give it to you so when I arrive 'late' according to you, you don't have to freeze your ass of."

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking." She said as she threw her arms to the air in a dramatic gesture. Bella is a total drama queen, she overreact even for the smallest detail.

"Good, because that's all you are getting you drama queen." I laughed as I returned to the front of the store and walked to the back of the counter. "Now you walk in here and sit down where you belong. Be a good girl and work."

Bella sighed. She hates to be treated like a child, which I make sure to do since she hates it so much, but she listens to me since I'm 3 years older than her and her boss. "Yes Jasper." She says in a dry tone as she slowly walks next to me and sits down on the chair behind the register. Bella and I can be best friends, but when it comes to work I'm her boss and she is an employee, with a very good relationship, but still.

* * *

I was on the phone ordering the acrylic paintings I saw this morning. It was now 2:30 in the after noon, that's when I heard Bella calling my name. When I finished sorting things out with the saleslady on the phone I returned to the front of the store to find Bella talking to... him. He is a frequent customer, normally he comes by every afternoon around this time. Bella says that he is a famous musician named Edward. Personally, I do not know much about music, so I had never heard of him, but she says he is quite famous around New York. We have never had a conversation apart from when he is buying one of my paintings.

I still remember the first time that he came to the store, he was wearing sunglasses and a hat, even though it was cloudy outside. At first I thought he was just a weir guy, but then when Bella told me about who he was I understood, he was trying to be discreet in public. That day he bought one of my first paintings, he even asked if it was from a famous painter, when I told him it was my work he bought it in an instant, ever since that day he has come here almost every afternoon.

"Where you calling me Bella?" I asked her even though I know she did, I just wanted to get his attention and let him know that I was here. When Edward saw me he smiled kindly at me making me blush a little. "Good afternoon." I greeted him.

"Yeah Jazz, he was asking for you again. I was kind of disappointed he wasn't here looking for me." Bella said as he winked at Edward and walked away from us to the register. I shook my head an walked towards him.

"I'm sorry if she made you uncomfortable, she's kind of blunt." I told him as we slowly walked to the exhibition room.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Said Edward with a chuckle. "So, I see you've work hard since the last time I came, which was yesterday." He said, referring to the new painting under the spotlight. Yesterday when Edward came here it was still incomplete he told me he was looking forward to see it finished so I stayed up late last night finishing it just for him. The fist day I met Edward and he bought my painting he told me that my paintings gave him inspiration, that he loved how he could tell what I was feeling just from my paintings, that made me so happy I felt I could die, so ever since that day when I'm painting I think of Edward and I can paint everything I want to tell him. "I love this one, I'll take it."

"Okay I'll tell Bella to-" I began but Edward cut me off.

"Was it for your girlfriend? I mean, did your girlfriend inspired this?" Edward asked me as he stared intently to the painting. "I sense passion, and love, and sadness, but mostly passion. Were you thinking of her when you made this?"

"A-Actually I don't have a girlfriend. It's someone I like actually, but I think its unrequired love I guess. I-It's complicated." I confessed to him as I stuttered. _Actually I was thinking of you._ Yes, I like Edward and I have a big crush on him, but I'm positive he is straight and probably has a girlfriend. I mean just look at him, beautiful emerald-green eyes, messy bronze hair and fair skin. He's possibly the sexiest man I've ever seen.

"Unrequired love huh?" He said almost in a whisper. "I think I know how that feels." Edward turned to look at me and smiled again. For just a second he stared deeply into my eyes before looking away and walking back to the front of the store. I was paralyzed in place, I could feel the heat burning my cheeks and my heart beating in my chest, all because Edward stared at me for a second. God, calm down Jasper. Go out there and thank him for buying your painting. I obeyed my brain and walked out of the exhibition room just to find an empty store. He left already? I sighed and walked to Bella.

"Jasper if you don't ask him out the next time he comes I'm so gonna kick your ass you little pussy. Can't you see he wants you too? Have you not seen how he looks at you?"

"Bella, I'm certain he is straight. Besides, he hasn't made any move that make me believe otherwise, so just drop it okay?" I told her annoyed. Whenever Edward leaves she begins to tell me how I should ask him out and how I totally swoon over him and that may be true but I can't just ask him out. I don't even know the guy for god´s sake. All I know about him is his name and the fact that he is a musician, nothing else and he just knows my name because I have a name tag and because Bella told him so.

* * *

"Good night Jasper, I'll see you tomorrow. On time." Bella said as she picked up her coat and slipped it on.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be on time tomorrow Bella, don't worry about freezing your ass off this time." I told her with a laugh as I piled up some boxes. "I'll take this to the back room and close the store so you go ahead and leave. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, be good Jazz." She said before leaving. I looked down at the boxes in front of me and sighed before picking them up and slowly walking to the staff room. I placed them on the corner. I took the garbage bag and walked to the alley next to the store to put it on the trash, there was a door on the staff room so I didn't have to walk from the front of the store. When I returned I was ready to go so I picked up my coat but a loud thud on the door made me drop it. I opened the door and saw Edward there. He quickly made his way through the door, closed it behind him and pushed me against the wall.

My heart stopped and my breath caught. "Ummm E-Edward, what are-"

"Shhhh." He said. Suddenly I heard faint voices in the distance.

"Ughh where is he? I swear I just saw him walk into this alley." A girls voice said. Could it be a fan girl? "Oh well, come on girls. Let's keep looking for him." The same girl said and I heard footsteps walking away, a lot of them. Wow, he is quite famous after all.

Edward sighed and moved away from me. "I'm so sorry Jasper, I was being chased by some girls and I had no where else to hide." He said as he brushed himself off. His hair looked messier than usual and his jacket was missing.

"Where is your jacket? You may catch a cold if you don't put it on." I said, kicking myself mentally for letting him notice that I worry about him too much.

"They took it, those girls from earlier. While I was running I fell down and they caught up to me and attacked me, taking my jacket in the process before I could run away again." Explained Edward, he still looked a little out of breath.

"Oh, do you want me to take you home?" I offered as I took my coat from the floor and slipped in it.

"No don't worry about it, I actually live pretty close from here." Edward said. There was a small awkward silence between us which I wanted to break but I had no idea what to say, I mean I couldn't just- "Hey Jasper can I ask you a favor?"

"A-A favor? Umm sure what kind of favor?"

"Could you give me your number?"

I didn't know what to say then. I mean of course I know what to say, it's just that I can't say it, I can't make my brain send messages to my mouth to articulate a single word. Am I asleep? Did I fell asleep while I was at the staff rom? Is this really happening? _Wait Jasper, don't get ahead of yourself, maybe he just wants your number to call you and ask about your paintings or something._ Yeah it must be it, but still, he wants my number. Say something Jasper! Oh right, my number.

"Ummm yeah just, err give your phone." I told him kind of awkwardly. Edward handed me his phone and I clicked my phone into it before returning it to him. _Okay Jasper, say something clever, or just say something._ "May I ask why you want my number for?"

"Maybe I want to get together some time. Whine about our unrequired love together is better than to do it alone, maybe we could do that some time. Or we could just talk... or not, if you want." Edward said looking away from me. Is that a blush I'm looking at?

I smiled widely to him. "Yeah, maybe we could talk or not talk together. It would be nice."

"Good, umm I have to head back home now, but I'll call you." Edward said as he walked to the back door again and opened it. He turned to look at me and smiled. "Good night Jasper, and thank again, for helping me."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Good night Edward." I said and smiled back. When Edward closed the door as he left I slid down the wall next to me. Edward just ask for my number and said that we could get together sometime. I totally have to call Bells and brag about it in her face, I thought as I walked to the front of the store, grabbed my things and walked out. I locked the door and walked to my car. The whole ride home I couldn't stop smiling about tonight's events. Life has just gotten more interesting.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first slash story I have ever written so please be kind to me. And again, I apologize for my very bad english I do as best as I can to make good fictions, I hope you liked it and you know what to do. R&R please. **


	2. Awkward Conversations

**A/N: Guys I'm so happy that all of you liked this story so much, even though I'm still not very good at writing. I promise I'll post as frequent as I can and I'm sorry I haven't posted chapter 2 from my other story 'Love Delivery', it's just that I had no inspiration into what to write, but I'm working on it right now, I'll post it tonight or maybe tomorrow morning I promise. Again, thank you all for reading. **

**I don't own Twilight nor the character, I just play with them and turn them into gay couples, LOL. Now, on with the second chapter...**

* * *

"So, is there anything you would like to tell me?" Bella asked me with her hands on her hips. We were at the store already, I was sitting down on the chair behind the register and she was standing up so she would look taller than me even though we were the same height like this. She was lecturing me about listening to her and trusting her 'gaydar' as she so bluntly calls it. I blushed all the time by the way, being lectured by your best friend about your crush isn't funny, specially if it's Bella who is scolding you.

"I'm sorry Bella." I said looking down to my feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Next time I'll trust your word and your... gaydar." Cue to a mayor blush. I've always been comfortable talking about men with Bella, but in this case, talking about Edward made me a little self-conscious by some strange reason. She was about to say something but in that second the door flew open and a huge man walked into the store. I saw that someone was following him but the first man's huge body wouldn't let me see who it was. I looked at the clock, _hmm Edward should be here by the time. _

"So," The big man said as he leaned into the register and stared at me. He had dark curly hair and brown eyes. He was smiling, showing off some adorable dimples. "This is the famous Jasper that Edward talk about all the time huh?" _W-What? Edward always talks about me to his friends?_ I blushed deeply and looked away from the man. "Did you painted all the paintings that are in Edward's house?"

"A-Ah, ummm yeah, I guess." I said looking at him.

"Emmett!" I heard Edward's voice then. I looked around the store to see him and was surprised when he emerged from behind the guy, Emmett was it? "Shut it." Scolded Edward before turning to look at me. "I'm sorry Jasper. Ummm this is Emmett, a friend of mine."

"A friend of yours?" Emmett huffed as he crossed is arms over his chest. "You insult me Edward, I'm practically your brother." He said and turned to look at me. "We are childhood friends, I have lots of pictured of baby Edward. If you ever want to see them just let me know." He winked at me before receiving a smack in the head, courtesy of Edward.

Baby pictures of Edward? Like, in the bath, surrounded by bubbles, naked? I think I have a nosebleed. _Oh control yourself Jasper, Edward is here._ Right Edward, the store, Emmett. "Hello, I would introduce myself but I think Edward beat me at that." I told Emmett as I winked at Edward, making him blush. _Wow Jazz, nice one there, you even made him blush._ "This is Bella, she is my best friend and employee of the store." I said moving aside and gesturing towards her.

"Hey there." Bella said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Emmett. Nice to see you again Edward. I've already been informed of what happened last night, about damn time. Yesterday I told Jasper that if he didn't ask you out I would kick-" I cut Bella off by stepping on her foot to shut her up. "Ouch Jazz! What the hell." Bella exclaimed as she pushed me away from her and glared at me.

I cleared my throat before looking at Edward. "Hey Edward I have a new painting I'd like you to check out, I just finished it last night and thought that maybe you would want to buy it." I told him as I walked out of the counter and towards the exhibition room praying that Edward would follow without Emmett or Bella. When I heard his footsteps behind me I sighed with relief. The truth was that I didn't have a new painting, I just wanted to get away from those two and the awkward situation in which they placed us. When I got to the exhibition room I stopped and turned to look at Edward.

"I know there's no painting Jasper." Edward said smiling at me. He saw right through me. "But I'm glad you said it though, it was getting a little awkward back there. Those two are so blunt, I swear they just want to put us into shame." He laughed, making me laugh too. I was glad that thing weren't awkward between us.

"I know, Bella is the bluntest person I've ever known." I told him with a chuckle. "Well now Emmett is added to that list."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." There was an awkward silence between the two of us. What do I say now? _Be flirty Jasper, you got it right last time._ Yeah, flirty. "So, you talk about me all the time huh?" I said leaning on the wall on my right.

"Well I talk about a lot of things. I also talk about your paintings and about how every time I come here Bella flirts with me just to make fun of me." Edward said. Oh, so he doesn't talk about _me_ but of the store in general. _What did you expected Jasper? That he talked about you in a romantic way? Wake up man, you're just a friend to him._ Shut up brain, a man can dream. Besides, you just told me to flirt with him.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I turned around and faced the door of the room. "We should get back there before those two burn the place down." I began to walk but something grabbed my hand. Edward. He stopped me, I turned to look at him with a confused look.

"I wanted to call you this morning but my phone was dead." He said as he let go of my arm. I turned my body completely so I was facing Edward. "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to the museum with me this Saturday. There is an exhibition of Van Gogh's paintings. I figured you'd like to go. You do like Van Gogh right?" He said with a worried tone. "You made a replica of his Starry Night famous painting."

I chuckled, he was so cute when he was worried about something like that. "I do like Van Gogh. And I would love to go to the museum with you Edward." I accepted the invitation with a big smile. Who was I to refuse to go on a date with him. Wait, was it a date? It was a date right? I mean, who goes takes his friend to the museum? _Umm, normal friend maybe?!_ My brain was right. Ughh why did he had to be right, fucking brain.

"Great, see you at the museum then. Is 12:00 okay for you? I figured maybe we could grab some lunch afterwards?"

"Perfect. I'll se you at 12:00 on the museum then." I said with a smile. Edward smiled back at me and after that we both returned to the front of the store. Emmett and Bella were chatting animatedly. I thought I heard mine and Edwards name in their conversation but I was too scared to ask. When they saw us walking towards them they immediately stopped talking. Weird.

"Ready to go Gayward?" Emmett asked receiving a death glare and another smack in the head from Edward. Emmett just laughed. "You need to be at the studio in 15 minutes and since I'm the one with the car I'm the one who's gonna get in trouble with the boss if you are late again."

"Yeah whatever." Edward said looking away from Emmett, he turned to me and smiled crookedly. "Goodbye Jasper, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodbye." I said waving at him. "Goodbye Emmett, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too... Jazzy." He said holding back his laughter. Jazzy? "See you Bella. By the way, we neet to finish that conversation, maybe we could get together sometime." Emmett said towards Bella. Edward was practically dragging him out of the store.

"Yeah, see you later Emmett." Bella said waving at them too. After a few minutes they were leaving the store, Edward still scolding Emmett about calling him Gayward smacking his head again. I laughed, then turned to Bella. "Emmett is such a nice guy."

"What were you two talking about while we were gone?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously. They were probably planning some blind date or something like that, well HA to both of you, Edward just asked me out, or... something like that.

"Oh I was just telling Emmett that you were head over heals about Edward." Bella answered nonchalantly. S-She what?! Bella must've seen my face since she began to laugh. "Relax you drama queen. We were talking about how cute you two would look as a couple. Emmett agrees with me too. By the way, I have a great gossip."

"Oh a gossip. Tell me." I said leaning into the counter so Bella could tell me, she leaned into it too.

"Emmett told me that Edward confessed to him that he has a mayor crush on you." She said in a whisper with a big smile. Pfft, yeah right, knowing Bella she was just fucking with me. I rolled my eyes at her and without another word I walked to the back room. "You don't believe me do you?" Bella said walking behind me. I was about to tell her to stop joking around but the little bell on the front door cut me off.

"We have a a costumer Bella." I said as I picked up the phone that was on the wall. Bella huffed and walked away to the front of the store. _Why did I picked up the phone?_ I placed it in its place again and walked to the front of the store to see who it was. I was surprised to see the store pretty full. Bella was talking with a costumer near the canvases, then I saw an old lady by the acrylics looking around. I walked towards her and smiled. "Do you need some help miss?"

* * *

"Hey Bella I didn't see your car anywhere. Did you took the subway?" I asked as I locked the door. We were all set to leave and Bella was waiting for me to finish closing the store, she likes to be sure no one would be able to break in the middle of the night. Who would want to break into an art store?

"Actually I walked here." She answered as she rubbed her hands together to keep them warm.

"What?! In this weather? You are going to catch a cold. Let me take you home." I offered as I wrapped my scarf around my neck and took my car keys from my coat pocket. Bella just smiled and walked with me towards my car. When we were in front of it I opened the door for her before I walked around the car to get in myself. I turned on the engine and adjusted the heater to a comfortable temperature before driving away. "I need to tell you something Bella." I said breaking the silence.

"Finally, what took you so long?" She exclaimed throwing her arms into the air to add a dramatic effect. Huh? She must've interpreted my silence as confusion. "Ever since Edward came in here today you have been smiling your ass off and being super nice with everyone."

I laughed, she knew me too well. "Yeah I was very happy." I said smiling as the memory of Edward asking me about Saturday. "Well, Edward asked out on Saturday."

"What?! Like in a date?!" Bella shouted excitedly. "I'm so happy for you Jazz. What did I told you? He has a mayor crush on you."

"He didn't mention the word date. He just asked if I would like to go with him to the museum and then have some lunch, nothing else." I said, my smile falling a little with the fact that this may not be a date.

"Nothing else? Jasper, this totally is a date. Trust me, I know about this things." Bella said smugly. I scoffed.

"Yeah, specially because you have such a great love life right?"

"Oh shut it, my love life has nothing to do with this. My gaydar is in perfect conditions." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked out of the window. Trust Bella to embarrass you about your sexual orientation. The rest of the ride to her house was silent, mainly because Bella was just humming to herself with the music on the radio and I was thinking about this Saturday. What if this was really a date? Did it meant that Edward liked me too? And what if he did? I mean, he is a famous musician and none of the articles that I've read about him mention that he is gay. Is he willing to risk his image just for the sake of going out with me? _You are getting ahead of yourself Jasper, you haven't even gone out with him. Worry when it's the right time._ I sighed, my brain was right, I was getting way ahead of myself.

"Jasper!" Bella said annoyed. I turned to look at her. "You just passed my house." She said pointing to the back. I stopped the car as she laughed. "Fantasizing about your date?" She asked with amusement.

"Yeah, ummm kind of." I said as I reversed to her house. "Sorry." I apologized as I unlocked the car.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow Jazz." Bella said as she got off the car. "Don't fantasize too much while you are driving, you can crash and die." She said closing the door with a smile. Umm okay? I sped off towards my apartment then. I certainly didn't want to die, so I kept my eyes on the road and my mind off the topic of Edward and just concentrated on getting to my apartment safely.

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter number 2, I hope you guys liked it. How do you think Jasper and Edward's date will go?... You know what to do now, R&R for me please, also for Jasper and for Edward's sake. They love to read your reviews almost as much as I do. **


	3. Our First Date

**A/N: I´m sorry for the long wait! I've been SO busy with school and projects and homework, I think I've had enough for a life time. Okay well I don't own Twilight, it's all SM creation from her great mind, I just play around with them. Now, on with the third chapter.**

* * *

The rest of the week went on pretty much the same. Edward came every day although I didn't saw Emmett again which was a relief for me because I knew that he and Bella would gossip about me and Edward while we were there, making both of us uncomfortable. The day Emmett came to the store I got a text from Edward telling me that he liked me and that he wanted to make out with me on our date, of course three seconds later I got a second text saying that the las one was Emmett just playing with Edward's phone and that what was written on the text wasn't true. I have to admit that I was disappointed and depressed that night, I even told Bella and babbled on and on about what a jerk Edward was for being so insensitive with me, but she told me that it wasn't Edward's fault to be so oblivious about my feelings for him. That was the first day that I admitted to Bella that I did, in fact, like Edward. WE ended up on my apartment eating ice cream and talking about random stuff.

On Wednesday Edward bought another one of my paintings. I remember that he once told me that he loved Dali´s paintings, so I painted "The Temptation" just for him, and when he saw it he said he fell in love with it all over again. He the told me about the first time he saw Dali´s paintings on a museum with his parents. He was 6 and he lived in Chicago, by the time Edward sir was a jazz player and Elizabeth, Edward´s mom, was a singer. He told me that they were quite famous all over the world and that they both influenced a lot on his decision to study music and become a musician. When he was 9 his dad bought him his first guitar and that he taught Edward how to play, his mom taught him to play the piano and how to sing, or so he has told me, but I see no reason for him to lie, besides, when I told Bella what Edward told me she said it was true, that she read in on Edward's biography. She sent me the link to it but I didn't read it, I think it is fair that if I want to get to know Edward, I'd let him tell me himself whenever he felt like it.

* * *

**Friday 9:30am**

The store was pretty quiet today, two or three clients at a time. One of them was Mrs. Uley, she was my art teacher when I was in highschool. Mrs. Uley is the best teacher I've ever had, I told her everything, mainly because she was our school counselor too, she was the first person to know that I was gay, and she supported me. She is a regular client and every time she comes here she asks me if I've found a boyfriend yet. When I told her about Alex she was very happy for me, she even met him and she said he was a nice guy, that was until what happened, after that Mrs. Uley never talked to me about him again. Today again she asked me about my love life, I smiled and nodded my head.

"I've found someone, but I'm not sure if he wants me back yet. I'm going out with him tomorrow, to the museum. He's taking me to the Van Gogh's exhibition." I told her as I scanned her items on the register.

"Oh Jasper, I'm so happy for you." She said with a big smile as she clapped her hands happily. Mrs. Uley is about 57 years old, with brown eyes and dark hair. "What's his name?"

"Edward."

"Well, isn't that a gorgeous name? I love it, old fashion and refined." She paid me and picked up the bag. "Well I wish you the best with Edward, I'll stop by soon so you can tell me how the date went okay?"

"Yeah, goodbye. Have a nice morning Mrs. Uley." I waved at her as she left the store with a big smile on her face. I sighed in content. Suddenly I felt someone staring at me, I turned around and found Bella behind me. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a knowing smile was plastered in her face.

"Well isn't someone in a very good mood since Monday?" Bella said with a wink. I sighed and just nodded at her, too tired and way too happy to let her kill my buzz. I walked out from behind the counter and walked into the backroom, I heard Bella following. "Hey don't just ignore me. So tell me, are you exited about your date tomorrow? Do you already know what are you going you wear? Are you going to kiss him?"

"Woah Bella, one question at a time." I said with a chuckle as I sat down on a little chair in the corner at took a drink of my water bottle. "I am very exited, you have no idea. No, I don't know what am I going to wear, and no, I definitely won't kiss him tomorrow."

"Why not?" She said as she pouted and stomped her foot on the floor. Who is the one going on a date huh? Is like I just told her that she wasn't allowed to kiss _her_ date. "He is _so_ hot Jazz, you can't let this opportunity go. I mean, what if at the end of the date he realizes that he doesn't like you like he thought and you never see him again? If you kiss him you at least got something right?"

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically, at which Bella just rolled her eyes. "Why don't you get yourself a boyfriend and then you can kiss him on the first date before he leaves you?"

Bella sighed in frustration. "Don't use your sarcasm on me mister. I'm just trying to help you, but if you don't want my help I'll leave you alone on this." She said as she walked away. I sighed and rested my head on the back of the chair. Then it hit me, what if Bella is right? I know that would be over thinking things but it may actually happen, and I would've missed a great chance to kiss him, which I've been dying to do since I first saw him. Maybe I should kiss him tomorrow, but what if he doesn't want me to kiss him? What would happen then? What if-

"Jazz!" Bella brought me out of my mental panic attack when she called my name. "You better bring your sexy ass here right now, you have a client." It was my time to sigh in frustration now. I don't want to work anymore, I want to see Edward. "Come on, it's Edward." Bella said as if she had just read my thoughts. I perched up immediately and almost ran out of the backroom.

I smiled when I saw him. "Hey Edward." I said walking towards him.

"Hey, ummm I was just passing by the neighborhood and thought that maybe I could say hi. So... hi." Edward said as he waved awkwardly. I could hear Bell's chuckle from behind us and I wanted to turn around and flip her the bird.

"Hi." I answered. There was a long and awkward moment before Bella spoke.

"Okay, so... Edward would you like to see Jasper's new paintings?" She asked. I sighed in relief, I need to thank Bella later.

"Well actually I need to head back to the studio." He said to Bella before turning to look at me. "I'm sorry Jasper. But I'm looking forward to tomorrow." He smiled, that crooked smile that I love so much. God I just want to jump him right here and right now.

"Yeah no, it's totally fine. I'm looking forward to tomorrow too." I told him with a big smile. "See you tomorrow then Edward."

"Yeah, bye." And with that he was gone, making me decide that I was definitely going to kiss him tomorrow, and it would be the best kiss that he's ever received and he would be wanting more. And he'll love it, and that's that.

* * *

**Saturday 10:45am**

"What is wrong with me Bella? I'm never nervous when it comes to a date. Much less the first date. I'm good with first dates." I said as I paced back and forth in my room. Bella showed up about an hour ago when I called her almost having a panic attack. "I mean, I've been in first dates before, plenty of times. And this is Edward for god sake, I know him already and we talk and we have a good time, I don't know why I'm nervous."

"That right there is the reason of your nervousness. It's Edward, as simple as that." Bella said as she wiggled her toes. She was laying down on my bed around clothes. She sat up straight and looked at me death in the eye. "Jasper, don't you see it? You love him, ever since you met him, I see how you look at him, not even Alex got that look from you honey, and you know it. Just admit it." Bella said as she laid back down. Well she did got a point there, but I was too proud to admit it to myself. I sighed and fell on the bed, next to Bella.

"What if you were right and he ends up not liking me like he thought he did." I asked, throwing my arms over my eyes. "I don't want him to leave and never see him again. But what if he really doesn't love me back?"

"Oh Jazz, that was just something I said, you have nothing to worry about." As Bella spoke she made me lay my head on her stomach, she then began to mess with my hair. "Remember what I told you? About Edward having a mayor crush on you?" I nodded my head. "Well I wasn't lying, he does has a crush on you, I would never lie about that, I know how much you like him." I immediately sat back straight.

"Bella I swear to God if you are lying right now I'll kick your ass so hard that-"

"Relax, I'm not lying Jazz, it's the truth."

I felt my heart making a back flip. "I need to get ready and go." I said as I took some clothes from the bed and threw them on. "Thanks Bells, you are the best." I told her after giving her a big hug.

"I know, I know." She chuckled and hugged me back. "Now hurry up or you'll be late for your first date with Edward." She said as she slapped my ass. I laughed and hurried up as she said.

* * *

**Saturday 12:11am**

_Stop overreacting, it's been 10 minutes since 12, Jeez you gotta calm down Jasper._ But what if he doesn't show up? No no, he has to show up. He was the one that asked me out on the first place. Should I send him a text? Yeah maybe I should do that. I took out my phone. No I don't want to look so clingy. I sighed as I pulled my hair. There was a bench next to the door on the museum, I sat down there. Suddenly Bella's words echoed in my head. Do I really love him? I mean, sure I can see myself with him in a couple of years and I feel good and happy when I'm with him, and my hearts stops every time he smiled at me, or says my name, and I just love staring at his beautiful green eyes, a shade of green you can't describe, and I just love those pouty lips, I've been dying to kiss those lips since he walked into the store. I sighed again, maybe I do love him.

"Jasper." I heard Edward calling my name. I looked up and saw him. He was wearing a hat and sunglasses, his disguise. I chuckled a little as I stood up. Edward sighed in relief. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Emmett showed up and he brought his girlfriend and she was lecturing me and-"

"Edward calm down, I'm not mad." I told him with a smile. "I got here about 10 minutes ago, you have nothing to worry about." I said, mostly speaking to myself. _You overreacted Jasper, again._ I sighed at the thought of being an overreacting little bitch, it's just that I have a scumbag brain that won't give me a break.

"Still, I'm sorry." Said Edward with a small smile before looking down. I couldn't help it, I had to do it. I lifted his head with my index finger and smiled at him.

"Stop apologizing. It's okay, really." I reassured him, he smiled back at me and nodded. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, let's go. I heard some pretty good reviews about the exhibition. I really hope you like it as much as I think you will."

"If you think I will like it I'm pretty sure I will." I said with a chuckle as we walked to the entrance. It was Saturday so the museum had free entrance. We took some tickets and walked inside. I've been to the museum so many times that I just can't recall how many exhibitions I've seen. Every time I wanted to clear my mind or get some inspiration I came here and wandered arround, but now that I have Edward just looking at him or simply talking to him gives me the inspiration I need.

For the next hour and a half I talked and talked about art and about Van Gogh and about my favorite paintings. When I begin to talk about something related to art, not even Edward can stop me, and he seemed like he didn't mid at all, he even made questions which I gladly answered. I imagined ourselves like this in a couple of years, just going out on dates to the museums or to the park, just the two of us. When we got to the 'Starry Night' painting Edward confessed to me that he hanged my painting over his bed in his apartment, that it helped him to sleep at night and he felt that he was never alone, that made me blush. I was surprised at first but then I smiled and thanked him as I blushed and looked down. Like I did with him, he lifted my head up with his finger and looked at me straight in the eye. 'I love your paintings Jasper.' He said in almost a whisper. I moaned unconsciously, but immediately covered my mouth with my hand. Edward just laughed at me. _Great, now Edward probably thinks I'm a freak or something._ I sighed and walked away, Edward following me.

We were at the entrance when I finally spoke. "So where do you want to eat." I asked as I turned around to look at Edward. He wasn't paying attention, he was frowning at the floor. "Edward?" Still no response. I walked towards him and waved my hand in front of his eyes. "Hello? Earth to Edward." I said, finally making him look at me.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" He asked, looking at me confused. There was a slightly touch of pink in his cheeks. God, he looks so cute when he blushes. I wonder what's on his mind right now, what made him blush.

"I asked where do you want to eat?" I repeated my earlier question as I put my hands in my pockets, it was freezing out here.

"How about my place? I can make us some lunch." Edward offered. His place? Just us? Alone in his place? Was I dreaming? "If you don't want to we can go somewhere else. It's okay, I just thought that since it's freezing out here, maybe some place cozy would be good."

"No no it's fine." I said finally reacting and smiling back at him. "I would love to eat at your place, we can cook something together."

"Yeah, that would be great." He said nonchalantly. "Did you brought your car or..."

"No, I took the subway."

"Oh okay, then lets walk to my car. It's not too far." Edward said showing me the way, I followed him. He was walking in front of me so I got a great view of his ass. God, I just want to jump him and squeeze that sexy ass of his, I also want to kiss him so badly. Maybe while we are cooking I can kiss him, and maybe he likes it and kisses me back. And maybe we can have sex on the kitchen counter and- _Stop it Jasper, you are going to get hard._ I sighed, too late.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked as he stopped in front of a car. It was a shiny Volvo, exactly not what I expected for a famous musician.

"Y-Yeah, everything is fine." I assured him with a smile. He opened the door car for me and I got in. "Thanks." I said blushing again. _Okay you've got to stop with the blushing Jasper._ Edward walked around and got into the driver seat.

"Quite the gentleman aren't we?" I teased him with a wink as Edward turned on the engine, making the Volvo purr like a cat. I want to make Edward purr like a cat with my touch. _Jasper, stop._

Edward laughed. "Yeah I know. But what can I do, I was raised that way." He said as he drove away.

"I... like it." I said as I looked down to my hands in my lap. Edward didn't say anything so I spoke again. "I was surprised when I saw your car, I expected a Mustang or a Ferrari." I said changing the subject.

"I like keeping a low profile." He answered not looking at me. I nodded. The rest of the ride to Edward's place was silent. I wonder if I said something that bothered him.

When we got to his apartment I was completely shocked about three things. First, his apartment was an old brick building in an old neighborhood, I expected a penthouse in times square or something like that. Second, the place was very little, just a little kitchen, a living room, the bathroom and one bedroom. And third, my paintings were everywhere; on the walls, against the wall in the floor, piled up on a chair, everywhere you looked you found one of my paintings. Edward's bedroom door was opened, and just as he told me, there hanign over the bed, was my 'Starry Night' painting.

"I'm sorry, the place is a mess. I don't have many time to clean it." Edward said as he took off his pea coat and hang it in the closet next to the door. "I promise next time I'll clean it before you come."

That took me by surprise. Next time? Did Edward wanted to bring me here again? I smiled widely at the thought of coming again. "It's okay, my place is as messy as it is here. Don't worry about it." I reassured him. I too off my coat and placed it in the back of the couch. I looked around and smiled at the fact that Edward placed every painting where you could see them. My first painting about my feelings towards Edward was hanging next to a window, I walked towards it and touched it slightly. All the feelings that I felt when I saw Edward for the first time came back to me and I smiled. I still feel those things, only stronger now.

I didn't realize Edward was behind me until he grabbed me by the hand and turned me around abruptly. "Jasper." He whispered to me before kissing me. He slammed his lips towards mine. I gasped. Edward is kissing me. Edward is kissing me! Oh god his lips feel so good against mine. Before I could even react properly he pulled away. He looked terrified. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry Jasper, I don't know what came over me I-"

"Edward!" I stopped his rambling. Then I smiled at him with a blush. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time now."

"Really?" Edward asked in shock. I just nodded before I pulled him to me again. This time I kissed him, hard. Our lips moved together and I moaned when I felt Edwards tongue licking my bottom lip. I eagerly opened my mouth, giving entrance to his tongue. I played with his hair as Edward grabbed my hips and moved me closer to his body. I deepened the kiss, moaning into his mouth, but frowned when he pulled away.

"I need to tell you something Jasper."

* * *

**A/N: So did you like their first date? What about the kiss? What do you think Edward will tell Jasper? Thank so much for reading, and don't forget to R&R!**


	4. When It All Comes Down

I know this took me a while but my computer broke down and all my chapters were deleted, I'm so sorry. And please remember that my stories are unbeta-ed, sorry for the bad grammar. Please R&R.

* * *

They say that love is the best stage in life, that once you fall in love you become selfless and life do just a mayor change; well I don't agree with that, at all. It's been almost two months since mine and Edwards first date and everything has gone from perfectly beautiful, to awkwardness, to total disaster, and it all started the day Edward confessed to me.

_2 months ago –1st Date-_

"_I need to tell you something Jasper." Edward said when he broke our kiss. I whimpered by the loss of contact but was suddenly nervous with Edward's words. I nodded in order for him to continue. He took a deep breath. "I buy your paintings because I like you Jasper, I go to your store everyday just to see your face, but I do love your paintings, don't get me wrong, they even help me get inspiration, but I used it as an excuse to see you. The truth is I really like you, but didn't know if you liked me too." Edward confessed looking me straight in the eye._

_I could feel my cheeks burning with the thought of Edward liking me just as much as I liked him. "I like you too Edward, a lot." I confessed back as I looked to the floor. "The truth is that you are my muse." I didn't look up towards Edward, I was too embarrassed to do it, suddenly I heard a small chuckle from Edwards part. "Don't laugh!" _

"_Sorry." Said Edward, he then took a step closer towards me and placed his hands on my waist bringing me closer to him. "I'm relieved." He said in a low voice, then he leaned into me and whispered in my ear. "I don't want you to think about any other person as your muse, I'm glad it's me." _

_Edwards voice became deeper and husky which made me instantly hard. By the time he bit on my earlobe and nibbled my neck, my erection was painfully growing in my pants. "Edward." I moaned in almost a whisper. _

"_God you are so hot Jazz." Edward said and before I could think of anything else his lips where on mine, pressed hard and wet. I deepen the kiss and my hands made their way to Edward's silky and smooth hair. I tugged on it lightly when I felt his tongue tracing my lips, I happily obliged and opened my mouth, giving him entrance, and for the next 5 minutes we were in a battle of dominance in our mouths. When my stomach grumbled loudly Edward pulled away. _

"_I think someone is hungry." He said as he took my hand in his. _

"_That can wait. Now I'm feeling another kind of hungry." I said as I pulled him back to my mouth and kissed him with as much passion as I could manage. I could finally get to kiss Edward, I'm not wasting my time with something as useless as food, although I was pretty hungry but kissing Edward was worth the starvation._

_The rest of the day I spent it on Edward's house. We ate lunch and watched movies, but since we made out through the first movie we decided to put another one. I couldn't completely keep my hands off him but when we were not sharing loving kisses we were cuddled up in the couch under a white blanket that smelled like Edward, and every now and then, when Edward wasn't looking, I would sniff the blanket and smile to myself. I've never been so happy in my whole life._

So as you can see our first date went amazingly well. Of course that I had to leave at some time of the night, or morning in this case, I ended up calling a cab at 2:40 am and when I got to my apartment Bella called me that second.

"So? How did it went? Did you kissed him? Did you slept with him? Is he good in bed as he appears-" I cut Bella off in mid sentence.

"First of all, how did you know I just got home?" I asked as I walked to my window and looked outside for any signs of Bella. She was no where to be seen.

"Not answering that."

"Okay?" That was creepy, but I decided to let it go. "Second of all, don't bomb me with so many questions, one at a time woman." I said as I walked to my kitchen, opened the fridge and took out a water bottle, taking a sip of it.

"Did you kissed him?" Bella asked excitedly.

I sighed. "Yes I did." I answered and quickly removed the phone from my ear and moved it away, waiting for what was to come. Wait for it... wait for it... and...

"AAAAAHHHH!" There it was. Bella screamed on the other side of the line, I laughed and placed my phone back on my ear. "Oh god Jasper I'm so happy. How did it happened? Tell me all about it."

I chuckled and sat down on the couch, figuring it would take a good 40 minutes to tell her every detail. When I was done telling her and Bella was done squealing and saying how happy she was for me, we agreed on going for brunch tomorrow and I hung up with a good night. The second my head touched the pillow darkness took over me, but the good kind, filling my head with images of Edward and his green eyes.

In total, Edward and I have had only 4 dates, but every time we went out things got weirder and weirder. On our second date Edward took me to a Kings of Leon concert and it was totally amazing, except for the fact that every 5 seconds Edward had a groupie of his own rubbing her boobs all over him. We were in a crowded area and he had his disguise on, but that didn't hid the fact that it was still him. I mean come on, he stands out in the crowd every girl will see him and almost every girl knew him. When we were walking home from the concert we were stopped every 5 fucking seconds because Edward had to sign autographs and take pictures with whores, and not only that, he even ran into his manager and had to call a cab for me because he couldn't walk me home since he had a "band emergency". It was only our second date so I decided not to demand anything from him, besides leaving out the 'he being famous' issue, the date went pretty well, we even made out for a good 5 minutes in his apartment before the concert. It was by our third date that that I realized that Edward never kissed me in public so Bella and I made a plan that started when he picked me up on our third date.

_1 month ago – 3rd Date_

"Okay so you remember the plan right?" Bella said as we sat on my bed. She, as every other date I've had with Edward, came to pick out my clothes. I know what you are thinking, 'how can you be gay and not now about fashion?' well not every gay knows about good fashion, I'm just a normal gay guy.

"_Yes I remember, I will not miss a thing." I said as I hugged her. "Thanks for helping me with everything Bells." _

"_Oh it's okay honey. You know I'll always be here for you." She said as she pulled away and kissed my cheek. I smiled back at her and just as I was standing up from my bed, the doorbell rang. It must be Edward. I walked out of the room and opened the door. Edward stood there in all his glory. He was wearing dark jeans that hung low on his hips, and a dark grey t-shirt that had a sexy v-neckline, over his shirt he was wearing a leather jacket and he complimented his outfit with a black and blue knitted hat. _

"_Hey Edward!" Bella broke the silence when she yelled still from my room. Edward laughed and took my hand. _

"_Hey Bella!" He answered back as he pulled me out of the door. "I'm taking Jazz out now okay? Don't burn his lace down."_

"_Won't do."_

_Before I could say anything else, or even say hi to him , he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I found myself kissing him back even though it wasn't part of the plan, but I just couldn't resist Edwards lips. I moaned into the kiss but he pulled away all too soon, and I, as I always do, whimpered by the loss of contact with his lips. _

"_There will be plenty of time later when we get home." He said with a smile. Okay first clue: he said 'at home', I have to remember that. _

_I smiled back at him. "I never even got the chance to say hi." _

"_Hi. You look really nice."_

"_Thanks you too." I answered back with a blush. There was an awkward silence between us, but it didn't last longer because Edward took my hand and walked us both to his car which was parked just outside my building. It was 2 in the afternoon so the sun light gave out warmth but it was still cold outside so I hugged my jacket a little closer to my body. "It sure is cold out here isn't it?" I said assuming that Edward would maybe lend me his scarf or at least hug me towards him. He just nodded and smiled. _

"_Yeah it is. Would you rather eat at my place instead of the dinner?" He offered as he opened the car door for me and then walked around the car to ge in himself. I was not losing my opportunity to put my plan in motion at the dinner just for the fact that I wanted to kiss him so badly, or because I was cold. _

"_No it's okay, I like the dinner." I said as Edward pulled out of the curve and drove away to the dinner. The whole ride Edward was silent and we enjoyed the music that filled the car. I smiled to myself as Edward took my hand with his left one and intertwined his fingers with mine. I then imagined ourselves in 5 years, still going for lunch to the dinner, still making out on his couch, maybe in mine too. Him, playing the guitar softly in my bed while I paint something. We sleeping together, sharing a bed, sharing an apartment, a life. _

"_Jasper!" Edward brought me out of my thought by calling my name. I looked around, we were parked at the dinner and Edward was completely turned towards me. He must've been trying to get my attention for a while. He then laughed. "Are you okay? You kind of spaced off."_

"_Oh sorry." I said as I blushed and looked down at my knees. "I'm okay, sorry I ignored you." _

"_It's okay, don't worry." Said Edward. Before he walked out of the car he gave me a small peck on the cheek, then he walked around the car to open the door for me. I smiled and gave him a small thanks and we both walked inside the dinner and took a seat at our usual table. The last booth in the corner._

"_So Jazz, I have something to tell you." Edward told me after we ordered our food and the waitress left. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Well I have a concert coming up so I won't be able to see you as much as I do now, I have to start going back to rehearsals with my band. I've kind of been skipping them a lot." He said as he scratched the back of his head. He never told me he's been missing rehearsals to see me. Oh my god his band probably hates me. _

"_Why do you skip your rehearsals just to see me? I don't want you to do that, your whole band probably hated me know. I'm the reason you miss the rehearsals." I said as I threw my hands in the air for a more dramatic effect. _

"_It's okay, it's only been three, I promise I won't miss them anymore." He said as he took a sip of his coke. "It's just that I wanted to spend with you as much time as I could before our concert." He explained giving me a pleading look. _

"_Well okay." I said as I smiled at him. "Consider yourself lucky that I like you so much, if that weren't the case I would kick your ass for doing that for me." _

"_Exactly! I'm doing this for you, how can I be the bad one here?" Asked Edward as he chuckled. "I mean don't you like people doing nice things for you?"_

"_Ummm no! I don't, I like doing nice things for me, but I don't like people doing things for me. I don't like presents either. I'm kind of weird." I said as I looked at my hands that were on the table._

"_That's not weird, that's selflessness. It suits you." He said, I looked up at him and noticed he was smiling lovingly. This was my chance! I slowly leaned into him and was about to kiss him but he moved away from me. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked as innocently as I could. I knew he would do that I just knew! Is there something wrong with me? Is he ashamed of me or something?_

"_Nothing's wrong, I just... don't like to kiss in public." He said as he looked away from me and around the dinner, he cleared his throat as he did this. _

"_Oh come on it's just a kiss." I said as I leaned into him again and tried to kiss him one more tim. "No one will see." _

_He moved away again. "Jasper no." Edward told me a little more louder. I then moved away, failing in my attempts to be kissed in public by Edward. I decided not to push it since we were having a relatively nice date, so I left it like that and we continued with our activities. _

So as you can see there was something that Edward was hiding. Well maybe not much as hiding but there was definitely something. Maybe he is ashamed of me, or maybe he is just using me for sex or something and he doesn't want the press to know because he is some kind of role model to some people and many girls admire him. Maybe he is a curious straight guy and I'm just his little experiment. Okay so weather is he ashamed of me or he is just using me.

I remember one time that I appeared on the newspaper. It was another article of Edward and I was in it. It was on the first page, there were several pictures of me and Edward on the museum and on the dinner, there even were some of me leaving his apartment at night. The article read something about a mysterious guy, that'll be me, that has been hanging out a lot with Edward lately, it also says that maybe he found another best friend that will replace Tom. Tom was Edwards best friend but he died from a drug overdose, he talked to me about him on our second date, they were close as brothers and that they both met in junior highschool.

Anyways, it was on our fourth date that everything came down on me and we turned into a disaster.

_2 weeks ago – 4th Date_

We were on central park, there was a movie marathon and they were reproducing "Life is Beautiful". We were sitting on the grass drinking some beers and waiting for the movie to start, we were pretty much just chilling while the movie started. But then I had to attempt to kiss him again, making him push me away, again.

"_What are you doing?" Edward asked me as he moved away from me and looked at me surprised. _

"_What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to kiss you." I said as I smiled at him with a chuckle but he didn't move at all. I sighed in frustration and turned my whole body towards him. "Okay Edward why won't you kiss me in public?" I asked in a desperate measure, I couldn't take it anymore. _

"_I've told you before, I don't like to kiss in public." _

"_Bullshit! I've seen you on magazines before, and you are kissing girls in every article, so don't tell me you are shy." I said as I raised my voice. I was getting angry and with every passing second I felt my heart breaking little by little. "Are you ashamed of me? Or are you just using me like an experiment to really know if you are gay or not?"_

"_No!" He answered me quickly. _

"_Then what?! Because you make me believe so!" I almost yelled at him, I realized that we were drowsing attention towards us so I took a deep breath to control my anger. I also felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I fought them back. "It hurts you know, not knowing why the person you like doesn't want to kiss you in public, thinking every night that maybe he is ashamed of you. That maybe he really doesn't like you like he said he did, that maybe everything is just a lie." Tears were about to spill from my eyes, so I closed them to fight them back. _

"_Jasper I..." Edward began but he looked down to the floor and sighed. "I'm not ready for the press to know that I'm gay. It's too much pressure on me. I'm so-"_

"_Don't. Don't say you are sorry, you are not." I said as I got up from the floor. "_I _am sorry. I'm sorry I didn't noticed before. Then Edward I'm not ready to have a relationship with someone that wants to keep what he feels in secret. I've been through that, I've been through the pain of coming out of the closet, but I was in high school and it was much worse. I just can't live in secret again, not again. It was... rough form me. I'm sorry." I said as I walked away. Before I could completely hide my face from Edward a single tear spilled from my eyes. I could hear him calling me back but I ignored it. It was too painful, leaving the person ou love behind, not knowing if you'll see him again or not. It was hard. _


	5. Goodbye's Are Always The Hardest Part

**Okay so I know some of you were supportive about Jasper and some of you said that he had to understand Edward too, but please just bare with me a little longer and it will get really pretty in a few chapters, and both Jasper and Edward will come to their senses. Please R&R, reviews are love.**

* * *

BPOV

I was worried about Jasper beyond belief, he's just been so depressed for the past month. Yeah, I said a month. After he and Edward's dreadful 4th date Edward tried to contact him in every way possible, he came to the store everyday but since Jasper told me what happened and it was killing him I told him I would take over the store for a while. He called Jasper the next day to apologize but everything went wrong again and they fought over the phone. After that he began calling me every day asking me about him. He had returned to rehearsals so he called me when he had a break, at 1:30 exactly. At that time was my lunch break anyways so I had plenty of time to fill him in on Jaspers status. It's now been a month and Edward is about to go on a tour to Europe and unless he or Jasper fix their problem this could mean a definite goodbye for both.

Edward tried to call Jasper to tell him about his tour but he never picked up the phone, or so he told last monday when he called, and he really needed Jasper to know about it. He told me that if Jasper wanted him to stay he would. I know Edward's feelings about Jasper are strong but I'm not the one who needs to realise it, it's Jasper and it's really hard to get into that head of his, when he put his mind on something he sticks with it, and now he wanted to "forget Edward" because he broke his heart. I know that I need to do something about it, and quick, if not... well you know what will happen then.

It was Saturday night and I had finally convinced Jasper to hang out. I was bringing chinese take out to his apartment and we were going to watch a movie together. I missed hanging out with my best friend. I sighed in content when I was just outside Jasper's apartment, chinese take out in hand. I used my key and let myself in. The apartment was dark and just a glow from under Jasper's bedroom door lit up the house, barely letting me see. I turned on the lights and called Jaspers name, no response. Were is he?

I placed our food on the kitchen counter as I took off my coat and my scarf, then I walked to his bedroom door. I knocked on it twice. "Jasper, are you in there?" I asked as I kept quiet to try to hear what was going on inside. Nothing, I began to worry. "Jasper." I called again. "I'm coming in." I announced before turning the door knob slowly and pushing the door open. Inside was Jasper, laying down on his bed. He was hugging his pillow to his chest and as he cried silently, it broke my heart to see him like that. "Oh Jasper."

I quickly walked to his side and sat down next to him. "He's going away Bella." Jasper said in between sobs. Well I think he decided to pick up Edward's call. "He can't leave, he can't. I... I love him so much." He broke into sobs again. I hugged him to my chest and whispered in his ear that it would all be okay, that I was here for him.

"Shhh." I whispered into his ear as I rocked us both back and forth. "Just rest now and we'll talk in the morning. I promise I won't leave you. I'll sleep here tonight." I reassured him with a smile as I pulled the covers over both of our bodies, my shoes still on.

Seeing Jasper cry al night made me realize the big mistake he was making by not telling Edward what he feels, I know it's been hard for him to fall in love all over again after Alex, but he needs to start fresh and realize that Edward loves him too despite the fact that he is not ready to make their relationship public. He needed time, just as Jasper needed time when he was in high school. It was just a matter of time, and I'm sure they'll both be together one day, wether is next week, or next month, or even maybe next year, but they will be together.

JPOV

I woke up tangled in between sheets and Bella's smell on my pillow. I was confused for a bit, but then I remember what happened last night. Edward called me for the third time that day and I decided to answer his call, maybe it's something important. And it was important, so important that it broke me even more. Edward was going on a tour to Europe on monday; today is sunday, that means... no, I don't want to think about it, it hurts too much. He told me that he was coming back in 6 months but that maybe he stays there, buys a house and takes some time off after the tour. He said that he needed to give me some space and, even if I don't believe him, that he was truly sorry for hurting me.

I sighed and got up from my bed, the smell of food invading my nostrils and I smiled to myself, Bella was still here, she promised she would stay. I walked out of the bedroom ti find a sleepy Bella sipping coffee and humming to herself. I chuckled a little, making her turn my way with a soothing smile. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Hey." I said quietly as I sat down next to her.

"I made breakfast." Said Bella as she pushed a plate over to me. "I was going to wait for you but I was too hungry. Sorry." She apologized with her puppy dog eyes.

"You Know I can't resist your puppy eyes. Besides, you stayed with me all night, and I'm grateful, last night I was a mess. Sorry about it." I explained as I began to eat my delicious breakfast.

"Don't even mention it." We then fell into a comfortable silence as I ate and Bella sipped her coffee. After a few minutes she asked the question I knew she wanted to ask me so badly. "So, what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do. He's leaving tomorrow and I can't tell him to stay just because I'm selfish and I want him here with me. He loves what he does and I don't want him to give it up just for me." I said as I played with my food, moving it around with my fork. "Besides, I'm sure he doesn't feel what I feel for him."

"Of course he does Jasper!" Bella almost yelled at me in frustration.

"How do you know? Did he told you? Did he actually mentioned the word love when talking about me?" I asked, now annoyed myself. Why do I have to love him so much? Why do I have to fall in love but never been fell for? Why is Edward so perfect? Bella's silence answered my previous question. "That's what I thought."

"But he does love you Jazz. He might have not told me but trust me in this." Bella pleaded with me, but I wasn't giving in. "He calls me every day yo know? He's always asking how you are."

"He's just feeling guilty because he hurt me. That's not love."

"Enough!" Bella snapped raising her voice and slamming her hands on the table as she got up. "I tried to make you come to your senses but you are too stubborn and I'm sick of you sulking around your apartment. Do whatever yo want, call Edward, don't call Edward, just don't come crying to me when you are alone because you never told Edward how you really felt." She said as he put on her shoes and her coat. "Oh and tomorrow I'm taking the day off, so you need to come back to the store." She said as she slipped her scarf on, then she left with a slam on the door.

I sighed and felt bad because Bella was just trying to help me and I just upset her. After processing in my mind what just happened I stood up from the table and cleaned the kitchen. I know that Bella is right, I'm stubborn and I'm just sulking around and not doing anything about the issue in hand, but even if it's true that Edward feels the same way about me that I do about him, I'm not going to tell him to stay, I won't ruin his dreams just because my selfish wish, I won't do that, I can't destroy his dream.

I picked up my phone that was now in between the couch cushions and dialed Edward's number. It was 10:25 so he's probably rehearsing. Voicemail, I knew he was busy, but I left him a message.

"Edward it's me, Jasper..." I gulped and felt tears in my eyes as I spoke the next words. "I hope that everything turns out well in your tour to Europe and I wish you the best... I lo-Goodbye Edward." I ended the call and shut my cell phone crumbling to the ground and falling into pieces just as last night when I knew my Edward was leaving.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's a _very_ short chapter but it really needed to end there. I promise I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I finish writing it. Please R&R, all reviews are welcome, reviews are love!**


End file.
